Speechless
by Ayaka620
Summary: A sweet Spashley one shot.


**Speechless**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or South of Nowhere. That honor belongs to Tom Lynch and the N. And the song; Speechless is owned by The Veronicas.

A/N: Hello once again!! I'm back with another story. So yeah, again I apologize for my rusty style of writing. It's been so long since I've written anything so please forgive me if it totally blows. I'm just getting my flow back. Haha. Anyway, enjoy the fic!

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you_

_All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

I awoke to a light kiss on my lips and smiled as I returned the kiss. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring down at me. "Good morning," I mumbled into her mouth and returned her gaze as I placed my hand on her cheek, caressing it softly.

She automatically closed her eyes and leaned into my touch as she placed her own hand on top of mine. She opened her eyes and brought my hand to her lips, kissing it gently. "Did you sleep well?" She asked as I nodded my head in response.

"I dreamt about you…about us," I answered as I stared at her eyes. She smiled and stood up. "Where are you going?" I questioned as I watched her move towards the door.

"I'll be right back." She replied and quickly disappeared from the doorway.

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

Now alone, I glanced around my surroundings. Everything was perfect. The sunlight streamed through the windows, and you could see the brilliant blue sky shining. I smiled as my eyes landed upon the nightstand where a photograph of the two of us laid. I picked up the small frame and brought it close to my face. _I_ _don't believe we've been together for three years now. It seems surreal._ I thought as I slowly stroked my fingers against the picture frame and smiled once more.

_It's been three years but we are __**still**__ so in love._ I thought but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me_

"Hey," she said as I looked up from the frame, and saw her standing in the doorway with a big grin on her face. She held a tray in her grasp and approached the bed as I sat up. "What's all this?" I asked in a surprise tone.

"Just a little breakfast in bed," she answered as she laid the tray on the nightstand and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I closed my eyes as I felt her lips on my skin and felt my heart pick up speed as I felt her hot breath on my ear. "Happy Anniversary," she whispered softly and placed a small kiss on my pulse point. I let out a low moan and quickly returned the gesture.

_You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me_

"Happy Anniversary," I replied as I took her face in my hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I felt her smile as she deepened the kiss and traced her tongue along my bottom lip. I quickly opened my mouth and let her tongue run all over me. A second moan quickly left my throat as I leaned into her even more, trying to get more contact. She moaned as I began to suck on her tongue and tangled my hands in her brown curls. She slowly pulled away and placed small kisses along my jaw line and neck as I tried to regain my breath. She placed one last kiss on my lips and stared intently into my eyes.

Blue met brown, and I couldn't help but melt in her gaze. She lifted her hand and brushed a strand of my hair away face, slightly touching my cheek. She rubbed her thumb against my lip and gave me a small chaste kiss as she leaned in for an embrace.

I returned the hug as I placed my head into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. It was still the same scent from the first time that we met; cinnamon with a touch of spice. I smiled at the memory as I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled myself closer to her.

"I love you," she whispered softly into my ear and cupped my face once more. "You're so beautiful."

I blushed and looked away. "No, I'm not," I said slightly embarrassed. "I'm nothing compared to you. I'm just an ugly duckling waiting to turn into a swan."

She laughed lightly and rubbed my cheeks with both of her thumbs. "You are a swan... You just haven't looked in the pond to see your reflection." She said softly and gave me a light kiss.

_  
You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)_

I smiled and shook my head at her sweetness. I returned the kiss and leaned my face into her hand. "Thank you…" I whispered softly and kissed her palm. "I love you too." _  
_

_I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby_

"Spencer?" She said softly as she turned away towards the nightstand, picking up a small box. She turned back to me and stared straight into my eyes as she slowly opened the small box, revealing a white gold diamond engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?"

My jaw fell slightly as I stared between the ring and her eyes. Tears brimmed at the edges of my eyes as I felt so much emotion rise within me. I was left completely speechless.

"Spence?" She asked worriedly as I shook my head.

_I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

"Of course I'll marry you, Ashley!" I replied happily as I half sobbed half laughed, as tears streamed down my face.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said happily as she took my left hand in hers and slipped the band onto my ring finger. She slowly gave me a soft lingering kiss and leaned her forehead against mine. She stared into my eyes but no words were spoken. There was no need to. We were both speechless and it didn't matter because we both knew that no words could ever express how we felt at that moment…Complete happiness.

_Fin._

A/N: That's all folks haha. So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it I'd love to hear your responses so please be a responsible reader and review. I'd appreciate it very much :D And to let you all know, I'm taking requests at the moment. I have a lot of time on my hands So let me know if you want something. So yeah, till next time!

Ayaka620


End file.
